Muerta por Dentro
by Valuh Montgomery
Summary: Así se siente brennan, Muerta por dentro, vacia en su interior...  Entren y Comenten porfavor!
1. Muerta por dentro

Hola queridos lectores, he aqui un nuevo fic que he escrito, les soy sincera, va para ser hasta de 3 capítulos, sería mi primer fic multi-cap, aunque igual va a ser cortito, espero que lo disfruten!

Espero reviews porfavor!

* * *

**PoV Brennan**

¿Alguna vez han escuchado la frase "morir por dentro"?

Siempre creí que era una simple frase sin significado alguno, después de todo, es irracional, pero, ya descubrí su significado.

Estoy muerta por dentro, mi espíritu esta dormido en un lugar frío, en mi interior no hay nada, si es que antes había algo.

Cuando estaba con el sentía que podía ser una persona amada y que podía amar.

Cuando estoy sin el, solo soy la doctora Brennan, una mujer racional y fría.

El me producía esa sensación de felicidad, de ser amada, de que no estaba sola en el mundo.

Cuanto han cambiado las cosas, estoy en mi departamento, sentada en mi sofá llorando con una copa de vino en la mano y con mi alrededor destruido, libros desojados en el suelo, espejos quebrados, trozos de madera repartidos en la alfombra, todo por ti.

Tú en este momento deberías estar diciendo el "si" en la iglesia, dándole tu amor a una mujer que no soy yo.

Deseo tanto que todo volviera a ser como antes, ambos felices como compañeros, compartiendo un café en el dinner, charlar en mi departamento o en el tuyo hasta tarde, pero ahora ya no se puede, sonrío tristemente, nunca debí abrirme, debí haber seguido siendo la antropóloga fría que no creía en el amor.

Y aquí me tienes, Llorando por ti a pesar de no haber sido nada más que amigos, fui tan estúpida, tuve mi oportunidad y la tiré a la basura, ahora, atenta a las consecuencias.

Quisiera largarme ahora mismo, pero no puedo, me tienes atada aquí, a veces siento que sin ti no soy nada, ahora me pregunto: ¿Dónde quedo la fuerte e independiente Temperance Brennan?

Esa temperance se fue cuando me dijiste que le habías propuesto matrimonio a hannah y ella te había dicho que si.

Ahora Todo es diferente en mi entorno, ahora ya no salgo del jeffersonian, empecé a guardar ropa en mi oficina y tengo mis instrumentos de aseo personal ahí para no tener que salir, puedo ver que todos se preocupan por mi: Cam, Ángela, Hodgins, Sweets, todos los internos, Hasta Zach me envía una carta cada 1 o 2 semanas. Todos se esfuerzan en hacerme sonreír, en tratar de sacarme del jeffersonian.

Ángela, mi fiel amiga, hasta embarazada se preocupa mucho por mi, descuidándose de si misma por mi, ojala tuviera habilidades para demostrarle cuanto le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi.

Voy corriendo hacia el baño y me veo al espejo, mi imagen es deplorable.

Mis ojos hinchados, Rimel corrido al igual que mi pintalabios, mi cabello enmarañado y mi ropa desordenada y manchada.

Golpeo el espejo y se rompe en mil pedazos, mi mano comienza a sangrar pero lo ignoro y al igual el dolor que produce la herida, que es mil veces menor comparado con el que siento en mi corazón.

Abro la gaveta y saco 3 frascos, los llevo conmigo a la sala y me siento en un lugar de la alfombra que estimo conveniente, destapo los 3 frascos y dejo las pastillas apiladas en frente de mi, azules, rojas y verdes. Todas llamándome a que las ponga en mi boca y que las trague para acabar con mi sufrimiento, las muevo de un lado para otro, desordenándolas y apilándolas, separándolas por color, me llaman, me gritan, y me empiezan a convencer.

¿A quién le importara si no estoy?

Todos podrían salir adelante con gran facilidad dejándome en el pasado, como un mal recuerdo que debe ser eliminado, no me afecta tanto que el resto me olvide, pero que el lo haga me tortura lentamente, destruyéndome por dentro.

El llamado de las pastillas se me hace muy tentador, las comienzo a separar de 10 en 10, haciendo que cada pila tenga pastillas de diferentes colores, ya no me importa nada ni nadie, comienzo a tragarlas ayudada por sorbos de vino, esperando que la muerte llegue por a repetir con sollozos y lagrimas de dolor corriendo por mis mejillas empiezo a pensar y a decir una sola cosa, una y otra vez:

-Te amo seeley Booth

**Continuara...**


	2. Volviendo a Vivir

Hola mundo, aqui esta el segundo capitulo! espero que lo disfruten!

Espero reviews!

* * *

_El llamado de las pastillas se me hace muy tentador, las comienzo a separar de 10 en 10, haciendo que cada pila tenga pastillas de diferentes colores, ya no me importa nada ni nadie, comienzo a tragarlas ayudada por sorbos de vino, esperando que la muerte llegue por mi empiezo a repetir con sollozos y lagrimas de dolor corriendo por mis mejillas empiezo a pensar y a decir una sola cosa, una y otra vez:_

_-Te amo seeley Booth_

**3ª persona PoV**

Brennan espera que la muerte llegue a ella, sollozando, siente que tocan la puerta desesperadamente, pero no se molesta en abrir, tiene los ojos cerrados y empieza a sentir el efecto de las pastillas, pero de forma muy leve y delicada como una caricia suave, los golpes en la puerta siguen siendo insistentes pero los ignora, no le importa quien sea o que quiera, solo afirma su espalda en un sofá y cierra sus parpados, por sus mejillas siguen corriendo lagrimas de dolor.

La puerta se abre a la fuerza y se pueden ver varias figuras: Booth, Ángela, Hodgins, Cam y Sweets con trajes de fiesta ven la escena horrorizados, Todos reaccionan a los varios segundos, Sweets fue el primero en ver los frascos en el suelo y le advierte a los demás, Booth toma a Brennan en sus brazos, la cual ya está inconciente, esperando que la muerte venga por ella. Ángela toma los frascos para llevarlos al hospital, salen corriendo a la SUV, Ángela ya no puede contener las lágrimas al igual que Cam.

Para Ángela, Brennan era su mejor amiga, y le dolía que su amiga cometiera una locura tan grande sin pensar en ella o en los demás.

Para Cam, Brennan era una de sus mejores amigas, talvez no eran tan cercanas como lo era Ángela con ella, pero le tenia mucho cariño y le dolía mucho el que cometiera semejante estupidez.

Para Hodgins, Brennan era una de sus amigas más cercanas, la estimaba mucho, el sabia que en ella tenia una amiga en la que puede confiar.

Para Swreets, Brennan era como su hermana mayor, ambos habían pasado por lo mismo, compartían ese sufrimiento y se podían llegar a entender y apoyar, además de que para el Booth y Brennan eran su mamá y papá pato.

Para Booth, Brennan era su todo, el dejaría de vivir cuando ella muriera, la amaba con todo su ser, dejo a hannah en el altar por ella, porque se estaba engañando a si mismo en decirse que amaba a hannah sabiendo que su corazón pertenecía a Brennan.

Al llegar el hospital Brennan todavía tenia pulso, entraron como locos a urgencias, Brennan fue ingresada inmediatamente, Ángela le paso los frascos al doctor.

La sala de urgencias fue un martirio para todos, Cam y Ángela abrazadas llorando, Hodgins y Sweets tratando de consolarlas inútilmente, ellos tratando de contener las lágrimas. Booth un poco alejado, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada, y sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo por haberle causado tanto dolor a la mujer que amaba, por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas silenciosas, eran lágrimas de dolor e ira.

A la media hora salió el doctor preguntando por familiares de temperance Brennan, todos saltaron de sus asientos y corrieron a su encuentro.

El les explico que habían podido desintoxicar a Brennan mediante un lavado de estómago y algunos medicamentos, les dijo que estaba sedada y que despertaría en media hora, que mientras tanto todos podían pasar a estar con ella.

-Hola cariño, ¿Porqué llegaste a este punto? –Sollozo Ángela tomando la mano de su amiga

-Hola Brennan, nos tienes muy preocupados ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel con nosotros? –dijo cam sentándose en el borde de la camilla

-Hola dra. B, nos asustaste bastante, ¿Porqué fuiste tan lejos? –dijo hodgins con la tristeza reflejada en los ojos

-Hola dra. Brennan, ¿Porqué nos asustaste así?, ¿Porqué fuiste tan lejos?, ¿Porqué no confiaste en nosotros para contarnos lo que te pasaba? –dijo sweets con lagrimas en sus ojos y un tono dolido

-Hola Bones, no sabes cuanto hemos sufrido por lo que hiciste, pero yo he sufrido el triple, yo se que el culpable de esto soy yo, no sabes como me duele verte así, te amo –dijo en un susurro entre sollozos y lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Ángela sonrió entre lagrimas ante las palabras de Booth. Los minutos siguientes fueron silenciosos, a los 10 minutos después Brennan comenzó a reaccionar, abrió lentamente los ojos

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó Brennan lentamente poniéndose una mano en la cabeza manifestando dolor

-Gracias a Dios –exclamó Ángela llorando, tomo la mano de su amiga

-Dios mío temperance –dijo cam llorando

**-**Esta en el hospital doctora B. –dijo hodgins sin poder ocultar su felicidad

-Pero que… ustedes deberían estar en la boda y yo debería estar… -la voz de Brennan se apagó

-¿Porqué nos hizo esto doctora Brennan? –preguntó sweets con lagrimas en los ojos

-Hola bones, Gracias a Dios estas bien, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –dijo booth mirando a su compañera no de forma acusadora, sino de cariño, de apoyo

-Booth, ¿No deberías estar con hannah? –dijo Brennan

-No, no hubo boda, dije que no –dijo booth

-¿Porqué, según tu la amabas? –dijo Brennan triste

-No me case con ella porque no la amo, te amo a ti temperance –dijo Booth acariciando el cabello de Brennan, esta se sentó de golpe y lo miro a los ojos

-¿Estas seguro?, no quiero que digas que me amas solo por la situación-dijo Brennan con tono dolido

-Bones, te amo, mi corazón te pertenece, eres todo para mi, sin ti no viviría –dijo Booth

-También te amo Booth-se dieron un dulce beso, cam le tapó la boca a Ángela para impedir que esta gritara, cuando se separaron Booth se sentó al lado de Brennan

-Doctora Brennan –dijo sweets tímidamente- Le voy a preguntar algo muy directo y quiero que usted evalúe si me responde o no –Brennan asintió- ¿Por qué trató suicidarse?

-Porque –a Brennan le corrían lagrimas silenciosas- Sentía que estaba sola, que estaba muerta por dentro, el estar vacía, el sentirse fría sin nadie que me extrañaba –Brennan sollozaba a esta altura

-Bones tu no estas sola, todos te queremos, eres una parte crucial en nuestras vidas –dijo Booth abrazándola

-Y además de eso, sentía que tu ya no estabas a mi lado y me odiare por decir esto pero te necesito, tu eres crucial en mi vida, sin ti moría lentamente, congelada por dentro sin tu roce, sin tu amor –dijo Brennan llorando, Booth la beso lenta y dulcemente

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?-dijo cam- Sabes que todos te abríamos ayudado, te abríamos apoyado

-No lo se, es que… no lo esse –dijo Brennan, sweets salio de la habitación y volvió al cabo de unos minutos

-Hable con el doctor, accedió a no dejarte en observación siquiátrica, debido a que yo le dije que era sicólogo del FBI y que te mantendría en observación, va a venir en 10 minutos para darle el alta –finalizo sweets

-Si, temperance, tu no te vas a quedar sola en tu departamento ¿Entendido? –Brennan iba a protestas pero Ángela la calló- Y no vas a decir nada, para tu felicidad te quedaras con el agente sexy –dijo Ángela guiñando un ojo, haciendo que todos se rieran, una hora después Brennan fue dada de alta, y fue acompañada por todos sus amigos al departamento de Booth, al cabo de un rato todos se fueron y Booth quedó solo con Brennan, estabas abrazados tumbados en la cama de Booth.

-Te amo Temperance, te amo más que a mi propia vida –susurró Booth mirándola a los ojos

-Te Amo Seeley Booth –dijo Brennan, se unieron en un calido beso, que se fue haciendo apasionado, hasta el punto de fundir sus cuerpos en uno, rompiendo las leyes de la física…


End file.
